The truth of Chaos
by Blue and Purple Roses
Summary: Annabeth cheats on Percy, and Percy runs to Chaos who tells him the truth, the real truth. (Adopted from xXDancingDarkAngelXx)
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So, I wanted to do a Chaos fic, but never really got around to it, but here I am! I adopted this story from xXDancingDarkAngelXx, so all rights go to them. I don't own PJO, and I sadly never will. I only own some of the plot, because xXDancingDarkAngelXx gave me some ideas that they wanted to do. Remember, all rights go to Rick Riordan, and xXDancingDarkAngelXx! I don't own the characters, except my OCs. Alright, long A/N, let's get into it!

Percy turned the ring over and over in his hand, taking comfort in its smoothness. The ring was made of imperial gold, and fashioned by Hephaestus himself. The ring was engraved with a trident and then an owl over it. He slid the ring into its sea green case, and pocketed it.

Percy POV

I trudged out of my cabin, carefully making my way around my brother's thigs that he always left lying there. A month ago, I learned I had a jerk as a brother. His name is Seth. He marched into Camp with my father, during a battle, tripped, and stabbed the Dracon I had been fighting. Since then, he was the new hero, and I hated him.

I walked to the log by the ocean, stopping when I heard to people talking. I felt bad spying on them, but I was relatively curious.

"When will you finally tell him?" Asked my brother.

"Soon," Said my girlfriend. "I love you, Seth, not Percy. He's a nobody."

Say what now? I can't be hearing this correctly. I sat down on the log to listen to them. Maybe it's not actually Annabeth.

"Annabeth, I love you too!" cried my jerk of a brother.

There goes that theory. I stormed into the clearing. Annabeth and Seth were sitting together, holding hands, and exchanging saliva. When they pulled back for air, they saw me. I was infuriated. I could feel myself losing control. I stood in front of them in a rage.

"Why?" I screamed. "Why, Annabeth? I loved you. I really loved you. You were my life. The reason I stayed at camp."

I ran away before she could say anything. I ran to my cabin, and threw all my money into my pocket. I ran over the hill, and all the way past the border, into the mortal world.

"Please," I cried. "Somebody! Anybody! Just help me!

There was a bright flash, as a mysterious figure appeared out of nowhere. I fell to the ground in shock. What the heck is going on? Wait a minute… I know him. That's Chaos. I immediately bowed.

"Rise," he said. "There are some things you need to know."

Hello! So that was chapter 1. I reposted the first chapter from xXDancingDarkAngelXx. If any of you want to help out with any ideas, leave them in a review or PM. I'll try to update soon! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter two in The Truth of Chaos. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are always appreciated, and so are ideas. If you have any requests for plot or characters, review or PM me. Thank you.

Percy POV

Chaos took us to a large palace on an unknown planet. We entered a big room, and there were two thrones in the middle of the room.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We are on the Chaos Planet. I created it to protect my army. We serve justice to any rising power who has unjust intentions, and plans to do wrong. We protect the other planets in this galaxy. We haven't made our army yet, but we will very soon." He answered.

"Why am I here? And what do you need to tell me?"

"You are here, because I need to tell you the truth about your life. You are very important, Perseus Jackson. Sit, and I will enlighten you."

I sat down in a chair, and waited for him to speak.

"You know you are not mortal, and you think you are a demigod. You think your father is Poseidon. That is where you are wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Poseidon is not your father. We had to give you to Sally to protect you. Poseidon believed you were his son. He blessed you with your current powers so everyone would think he was your father."

"So who is my father?"

He sighed. "I am your father, Perseus."

"Wait. If you're my father, then is my mom my real mom?"

"No." He sighed. "The goddess Hestia and I had a relationship that lasted about a year. During that time, we, um.."

"I get it! No need to say it. So, you're my father, and Hestia is my mother? So I'm not a real demigod? What am I?"

"To be honest, I don't really know. I'm the creator of the universe, and you're my son, so you're the prince of the universe. You have godly blood from your mother, and Primordial blood from me."

"So, what do you need me for? I'm not that important. My girlfriend just cheated on me with a Poseidon kid, and the gods hate me."

"Son, I want you to be in my army. We already have one person. She is the Supreme General. You may be my son, but she has earned her position, and my respect. You would be her second in command. Do you accept?"

"Yes, father. I accept. What do I have to do?"

"First, you have to get your wings."

"Wings?"

"Yes. All members of my army will need wings."

"Ok."

He smiled, and raised his hand. A beam of light flickered in his hand, and he began chanting in a language I couldn't understand. I felt something growing out of my back. It hurt so bad, I could hardly breathe. After a while, it was over. I sank to my knees, and caught my breath. When I was calm, I stood up.

"Do you like them?" Chaos asked.

I looked in the huge mirror behind me, and saw large black wings protruding out of my back. They were heavy, and threw my balance off a bit, but I could live with it. They were made of soft, black feathers. Where they connected to my back, there was a small curved horn. There was one on each side. I did like them.

"Yes, I do."

"Good. Now, you are sworn to me, and you are now our Supreme General's second in command. You only answer to her, me, and my sister, Order. As a matter of fact, she's joining us for dinner. Now, you should meet our commander. Follow the guard at the stairs, and he will take you to her."

"Is that all?"

"No. your name is no longer Perseus Jackson. You are now… Alpha. You are the Commander of the Alpha division. Any other members of the army that are similar to you in power and leadership will take over the Beta, Delta, and Gamma squads."

"Cool. So, what is the General like?"

"Well, she's sure something." He chuckled. "You'll have to see for yourself."

I went up the huge staircase, and followed the guard to a big black and red door. He stopped, and nudged me towards it.

"What is the General like?" I asked quietly.

He sighed. "She's had a hard life. Don't push her. Otherwise, she's a very sweet girl." Then he left.

I pushed open the door, and went in. I stare in awe at the enormous room. There is a single queen bed in one corner, with blood red sheets, and a black comforter. There is an enormous case of weapons that takes up an entire wall. There were swords, double sword sets, throwing knives, bows, daggers, spears, clubs, guns, pistols, axes, slingshots, grenades, darts, a scythe and many other things. I must have stared at it for a long time.

"Like it?" a voice spoke from behind me. I whipped around so fast, I nearly fell over from my wings.

Easily one of the most beautiful girls I'd ever seen was standing a few feet behind me. She had straight, red hair, with a few streaks of black in it, and one strand of silver. Her eyes were a lovely purple violet, and she had a woven black circlet imbedded in her hair. A braid wove in and around the circlet. She had a few scars on her face, neck, and collar bone, but it just made her seem more real. She wore a black leather outfit, with a floor length black cloak, and she wore black boots. She had a black bracelet, and the same black wings as I had.

"Um.." I swallowed hard. "Yes, I like it very much. It is very impressive."

She tilted her head, and took me in. I waited for her to speak while she thought.

Sylencia POV (AKA the girl Percy met. Time is the morning when Percy was betrayed)

When I woke up at 4:00 AM, I smiled. Today was the day. The day when the new recruit arrived. I've had visions of a boy arriving, and joining the Chaos army, as the Alpha leader. The images had been fuzzy, but he had been pretty tall, muscular, and had black hair. I also remembered his eyes: an amazing sea green that swirled like a whirlpool. They entranced me whenever I dreamt of them.

I didn't have to be awake until 7:00, but I like to do some training before that, so I wake up at 4:00. It was now 4:30, and it was time I got dressed. I wore a sleeveless, black, shirt, with strings tying into a collar. I wore black pants, black boots, and a black bracelet. I put my black circlet, and braided some of my hair weave around the circlet. I grabbed my sword and strapped it to my hip, shoved my throwing knives into their hidden sheaves in my cloak, and strapped my bow and spear on my back, underneath my cloak. I was ready to go. I smoothed down my wings' feathers, and walked out of my room.

I headed down the hall, down the winding staircase, until I got to the training room. I smirked, and waved my hand, causing the door to open. Yes, I have magic. I'll explain more another time. I strode in, and summoned dummies to appear. Since I was the only member of this army right now, I was the only who could control the dummies and the guards. Other than Chaos, of course, and his sister, Order. These dummies had millions of attack strategies, and could fight like an actual human. It made fighting much more interesting.

I grabbed my sword, and got in my attack stance. The dummy bared his own sword, and lunged towards my unguarded left side. I expected this, and parried easily. For the next 20 minutes, we parried, lunged, blocked, and attacked. I finished with my sword and his both crossed at his neck.

"I win." I announced, a smirk on my face. I gave him back his sword, and flew up to the balcony overlooking the room. I pressed a button, and 30 targets came out of compartments in the wall, all in a line. I strung my bow, and set up my quiver on my back. At the first target, I shot just standing, like anyone would in a range. At the second target, I shot with my left hand, just standing. At the third target, I shot on one knee, and switched knees at the fourth target. At the fifth, I shot backwards at the target. I propped the bow on one shoulder, and pulled the string with the other hand. I switched arms at the next target. Moving on, I shot upside down. I just used my wings to keep myself in the air. At the next, I shot backwards, but I was still upside down.

I continued shooting until 7:00 AM, when I had to leave. I put my weapons back where they had been, and flew to the kitchen. I put a piece of toast in the toaster, and made myself some hot chocolate. I was sitting at the counter, sipping my drink, when one of guards, Adam, came up to me.

"Dragon, master Chaos has asked for you in the meeting room. It's urgent."

"Alright. Thank you, Adam."

"My pleasure, Dragon." He nodded, and left.

I walked down the hall, wondering as I went. What did Chaos want? I gasped as a thought came to me. Is the boy here? Or is there news about him? I quickened my pace, now excited. When I got to the meeting room. I waved my hand, and the door opened by magic. I walked in, and smiled at Chaos, who was standing in the center of the room.

"You know, Sylencia, you could have just pushed the door open."

I flinched at my name. I have very bad memories regarding that name.

"I know, Lord Chaos. I just prefer to use magic."

"You don't have to call me Lord, Dragon. You've earned it."

"Thanks, Lord Chaos."

He rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I have news."

"He's coming today. I know it."

"What?"

"The boy. He's going to be my second in command. I've had visions of him. He's coming today, isn't he?"

"I suspect so, Dragon. He will be very important in the near future."

"When will he arrive?"

"When the time is right."

"As of now, his heart was just broken. He is losing hope."

"How do you know that, Dragon?"

"If I focus on one person, I can find out what is happening to them at the moment, and can sense what they feel."

"I did not know that."

"My powers work in mysterious ways. I have powers even you do not know about."

"Either way, we are bringing him here tonight. Because of his heartbreak, he might be led to commit suicide, or run to where the gods can't find him. My job is to intercept him. I must leave now. It will take a while to arrive on earth."

"Right. We are in another galaxy after all, Lord Chaos."

He chuckled. "Right you are, Commander. Now, I must be going." He left to get to his space ship.

I went up to my room, and just sat on my bed for a while. As long as I'm here, I could design a new hand weapon. I grabbed my sketchbook, and a pencil, and settled on my floor. I designed a new set of dual daggers. I was very proud of myself. I went to my laptop to find what elements to use in the daggers. I would create them later. Maybe I would show the boy my forge. I built it myself, purchased the equipment, and built all my own weapons. I sound like a child of Hephaestus, but I promise I am not.

Around 6:30 PM, I could sense a new life force in the palace. My heart rate increased. The boy was here! I stretched out my hearing, and could here Chaos telling the boy about his new rank in the army. Then, I heard him say, "Good. Now, you are sworn to me, and you are now our Supreme General's second in command. You only answer to her, me, and my sister, Order. As a matter of fact, she's joining us for dinner. Now, you should meet our commander. Follow the guard at the stairs, and he will take you to her." Now he's going to come up here to my room, just to meet me. I mean, I am his commander. We should probably get acquainted. As I zoned out, I didn't realize that the boy was right outside my door. I finally snapped out of it, and flew to the ceiling just as the doorknob turned, and the door was gently pushed open.

My first glance of the boy made me look again. He was handsome. He was tall, tan, lean like a surfer, and muscular. He had messy, raven colored hair, and they eyes. Oh, the eyes. They were just like the images. He had also gotten his wings, because beautiful, black, wings like mine were protruding from his back. He was staring around my room in awe as he walked around. Then, he saw my weapons' case. Oh, the case. It took me a total of 30 years to finish it. Getting the exact design was very hard. I've lived here for 300 Chaos years, and making weapons takes time. I had to gather all the materials, and then forge each individually, and design them to come back to me if I lost it.

After he had gawked at the case for ten minutes, I finally had enough. I flew down silently, and landed a few feet behind him.

"Like it?" I asked, referring to the case.

He spun around, and nearly fell over. He was taking me in, and I was taking him in. He was very handsome.

"Um.." he swallowed. "Yes, I like it very much. It is very impressive."

I tilted my head to the side, and contemplated what to say. He was waiting nervously, like he was afraid of me. Ha. Very humorous.

Percy POV

She finally spoke. "Good. It took me 250 years to complete it, you know. It's nice to know it's appreciated."

"250 years? So, you're immortal?"

"Yes. Time works differently on the Chaos planet. One year on earth is equal to 500 years here. I've been here for 1000 Chaos years, which is 2 earth years. I got here when I was 17."

"Nice to know. I'm Percy Jackson. I'm now called Alpha." I stuck my hand out for her to shake.

She smiled. "I'm Dragon, or Commander. How old are you?"

"18 going on 19. And you didn't tell me your actual name."

She smirked at me, and started laughing.

"You think I would give up that information that easily? No. You have to earn it. For now, Commander or Dragon will work."

"Alright. I'm glad to have met you."

"Me too, Percy. Me too. Follow me. I will show you to your room."

"OK."

We walked down the hall, Dragon leading the way. We stopped in front of a door about the same size as hers, and she waved her hand, and the door opened. We walked inside. There was only a bed, a dresser, and a case on one wall.

"Why is it so empty?" I asked, as I looked around.

"It's yours to decorate. Just focus on what you want, and it will appear. It will only work for you."

Soon, my room was decorated. I had black sheets, a blue comforter, and green pillowcases. My dresser had some black outfits in it, and there was a black cloak in the closet.

"It's for you. We all will have a cloak like that."

"What is the case for?"

"Your weapons, like mine. Only, not as big, or grand. I made it for you specifically, because I knew you would be coming. I have had visions of you arriving, and your fate. So, you are the son of Chaos?"

"Yes." I sheepishly admitted. "How did you know?"

"I happened to overhear." She grinned. "Anyhow, it is time for dinner. Lady Order is joining us."

"Chaos mentioned her. Who exactly is she?" We stepped into the hallway, and walked down it.

"She is Chaos's brother, and spreads order to some other galaxy. She has her own army, but it is only made up of girls. Similar to Lady Artemis's Hunters."

"How do you know about them?"

"I was a demigod." She said as we walked down another hallway. "I was the Head Counselor of my cabin for three years, since I was 14."

"How did you become counselor that young? Why did you leave?"

"To be fair, you became counselor for Poseidon when you were 12. I challenged the head counselor at the time to a dual, one-on-one. Sort of like Piper McLean of Aphrodite. I won, and took her place. As for why I left, the ex-counselor spread rumors about me. She said I had conspired to destroy the camp, and overthrow the gods. I would have been executed, so I was going to run away. I gave someone in my cabin a pendant of mine, so she would know I would return. She became the counselor after me. I learned a few years after I left that somehow the memory of me was erased from the whole world. It was as if I had never existed. I know she still remembers me. I put a spell in the pendant: Whoever wore it would always remember me."

"Wow. So, what year did you leave?"

"Hmm. The year before the war with Gaia. So, two years ago. I was there when you were. I had gotten to camp when I was 5, even before Annabeth Chase. I knew you, and talked to you ever so often. We weren't close, but it was fine. I just left one night, and Chaos rescued me."

"Wow. Even I forgot you. I feel awful."

"It's not your fault. Everyone forgot me, even the gods."

"Why didn't the person you gave the pendant to ever talk about you?"

"She was a year younger than me. She understood I was leaving, and promised to never mention me again. Oh, we're here."

We had gotten to the entrance to a large dining hall.

"Just so you know, I'm sorry. I wish I had never forgotten you. Can we start over?"

"Of course, Percy." She smiled at me.

We walked in, and Chaos was already waiting. Another woman was sitting next to him. She had long black hair, a midnight blue dress, and gold earrings. She was lovely.

"Welcome, Dragon and Alpha. Please, sit. We have much to discuss." Chaos said.

There! I hope you enjoyed. I liked writing it, so I hope you like reading it. Please review! Love you! I will try to update soon, but it's not always possible.

I have a question for you: _Do you like Star Wars? If so, what is your favorite character?_

-Handmaiden of Padme.


End file.
